Alpha-152
'''ALPHA-152' is the main final boss in Dead or Alive 4. It is a clone of Kasumi created by Victor Donovan. It was suppose to be used to destroy the ninjas and possibly the world, but the plan failed after the ninjas invaded DOATEC. ALPHA-152's moves are almost identical to those of Kasumi, although it has its own grabs, and it also has the ability to teleport anywhere in the stage. History After the first DOA tournament ended, Kasumi was captured by DOATEC and was used a subject for an experiment known as Project ALPHA-152. The project had successfully made a clone of Kasumi. Dead or Alive 2 The first clone was a prototype named Kasumi Alpha or Kasumi X. It appeared in Kasumi's DOA2 story mode. Kasumi was shocked to see her clone, so therefore she went and defeated it. It is unknown what happened to the clone afterwards. Dead or Alive 4 An experimental project made by DOATEC, it is one of the many clones of Kasumi, and emulates Kasumi's fighting style, but with twice the speed and power, with added teleportation abilities. Fitting further into the story, ALPHA-152 is destroyed by most characters at the end of story mode, each for a different reason, and seemingly as a "true" ending, she is fought to an unseen end by Kasumi (which hints that Alpha may be still alive) in Helena's ending, when the DOATEC headquarters burns to the ground and everyone except Helena rushes to escape. Project ALPHA-152 was DOATEC's third Supersoldier Project after Project Epsilon (Hayate's brainwashing which turned him into Ein) and Project OMEGA. It is unknown if any more projects like ALPHA-152 exist. The characters who must face ALPHA-152 in story mode are Kasumi, La Mariposa, Ayane, Hayabusa, Zack, Jann Lee and Hayate In Time Attack all characters must face ALPHA-152 at the end. Gameplay ALPHA-152 is a very noticeable example of the SNK Boss Syndrome, as she can damage close to and over 70% of the player's HP in one attack, has easily-executed combos that go far beyond the ability of any regular character, and can teleport to anywhere in the stage instantly. ALPHA-152 is the most difficult boss in the series. Strategies Whilst ALPHA-152 is very powerful it is also very predictable, having only a handful of combos which are easily recognizable once initiated and therefore countered relatively easily. ALPHA-152 also follows a similar sequence of movement where upon once it has been knocked back, it will always teleport to a safe distance to you before moving once or twice and then unleashing an attack. A player with good timing can unleash a combo of their own the moment after the teleport and movement to counter just about any attack ALPHA-152 uses. Using this technique with a fast player means you can defeat ALPHA-152 by only pressing the punch button. Trivia *The ALPHA-152 in the Dead or Alive 4 trailer is a Beta version that was changed in the final designs of the game. Both versions however have similar figure and color. *Though ALPHA-152 appears unplayable, a hack/mod can create her and make her playable, though it is rarely found. Category:Boss characters Category:Non-playable characters